


嫁祸进行时

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: American actor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 又名：PUA大师的进阶级教程教科书。本文前提：Colin帮忙Ezra杀了他父亲后，他们隐姓埋名逃到拉斯维加斯，为了赚钱，他们组团玩仙人跳，Ezra负责引诱男人，Colin负责扮演警察，但Colin在途中见到了前妻，并与她约好见女儿，耽误了时间，Ezra险些受到生命威胁。
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller
Kudos: 6





	嫁祸进行时

Colin打开门，听到了流水声，浴室灯开着，是Ezra在洗澡，他长舒了口气，一时又有些失望，他多希望这座发霉的、爬满蜘蛛和蟑螂的房间只有他一个人。他脱下灰褐色的大衣，他想永远脱掉它，他觉得这个颜色的衣服衬得他像一只只配在地底逃窜的老鼠，还有那双棕色的、已经很老旧的皮鞋，尽管它来自Prada，但——他是个绅士啊？怎么能穿成这样，况且，况且他还要去见他女儿，她多大了？该有十五岁了，她的头发是深棕色的，而眼睛比任何一座湖泊都幽兰深邃，她想必法语已经非常流利，钢琴也十分拿手了，或许她已经参加了人生第一场舞会，她眉眼虽稚嫩但已经有了大美人的雏形，想必她一进场就成了焦点。他该买些什么送给她呢？什么东西才配得上什么都不缺的公主？  
咔嗒，门锁响了一声，Ezra裹着浴袍走了出来，他赤着脚，在深棕色的地板上拖出一条蜿蜒的水痕，从他长发滑落的水珠滴答滴答在地面聚成一个小小的水洼，他不说话，只是沉默地坐在梳妆台前，他赤裸的小腿就那么毫无遮掩地露在Colin面前，在凳子的阴影下隐约能看到两条深深的疤痕，他的腿那么细瘦，像从屋外伸出来的两根旁逸斜出的枝条。  
叩、叩、叩……他脚尖踩得被水泡的翘起的地板有节奏地响着，那是一种带着霉味和牛奶腐烂后发酸的声音，Colin感觉脖子上有一根无形的绳子在慢慢缩紧，他知道，Ezra要开始发难了，男孩从来都处于弱态，所以他永远立于不败之地。  
他低叹一声，那股短促的呼吸在屋子里绕了三圈又狠狠地砸在了Colin头上，Ezra终于转过身了，他掀开浴袍，给Colin看他腹部上的一道淤着血的抓痕，他走到Colin跟前，挤进他双腿间，矮了矮身坐在他怀里，他的头埋在Colin颈窝里，握着他的手附在自己小腹处，低喃道：“好疼。”  
“只有你抱着我的时候我才觉得我被爱着。”Ezra抬头，吻他的下巴，用嘴唇婆娑上面新冒出来的青茬，“你没有及时过来，我不怪你。”男孩的吻到他耳朵处了，他用湿软的舌尖擦过男人的耳垂，“你一定是有什么事情，多晚我都可以等，可你没有来。”  
男孩哭了，他哭起来也没什么声音，只有身体微微抖着，好像害怕被发现，得到什么惩罚一样，弄得Colin心一阵阵发慌，他抱住Ezra的腰，回吻他的眉心，安抚道：“没事了，对不起，我以后一定及时赶到。”  
Ezra琥珀色的眼睛蒙上一层灰蒙蒙的水雾，有人将那双绝世珍宝从龛盒里偷了出来，带珍宝历经风险，让它变得污浊不堪，却反过来怪罪珍宝太过惹人，才落得如此下场，他有何立场质疑、怪罪Ezra？是他把男孩偷出来的，是他让Ezra陪他吃尽了苦头，而他不能承诺男孩任何东西，财富地位自不用说，甚至连明天都是奢望。  
“你想说的不是对不起，而是该死！如果我死了该多好，你就可以安心去见你女儿了，是吗？”Ezra笑了，他半干不干的长发贴在他脸上，遮住了他的眼睛，他蹲下去，握着Colin的手放在自己脖颈处，“Colin，你知道吗？我一直知道你想杀了我，你的大衣里有一把刀，你的床头柜里也有一把，你的刮胡刀片总是磨得那么锋利，你想在暴怒时用它划破我的喉咙，我知道，你会说那是用来对付外人的，但我知道我会死在你手里。”他拨动男人的大拇指按在他喉结处，“我很高兴能死在你手里，这样你永远都会记得我，我好怕被你忘记。”他拢着男人的手逐渐缩紧，他感到喉管越来越窄，空气越来越难进来，他眼白翻动，嘴唇微微张启，露出一点猩红的舌尖，那分明是求欢的媚态，Colin像被电到一样，猛地挣开他，松开了手。  
Ezra抓住他欲要逃走的手掌，这次他将它放在他的唇边，他用舌尖描绘着男人掌心的纹路，他像条忠诚的小狗，可忠诚不过是他果腹的食物。  
Ezra用舌尖摩擦着他的指缝，他的脸蛋染上一层朦胧的红，他在性爱里又孱弱又凶野，他解开Colin的裤链，将脸埋在他裆间游荡，他咬开那块快和男人鼠灰色的皮肤融为一体的内裤，一根垂头丧气的阴茎躲在里面，男孩用嘴叼住龟头，缓慢嗦吮，Colin不愿，但阴茎依然诚实地勃起了，Ezra站起来，用光裸的膝盖蹭着阴茎，他按着Colin的手摸向他腿缝间，他带领男人的食指从那条缝从前刮到后，男人情不自禁揉了一把男孩湿滑的阴蒂。  
他解开浴袍，赤裸地坐在男人面前，他张开腿，给男人看他剃光了毛的幼嫩的逼，“像十五岁女孩的下体吗？”他咯咯咯地笑，Colin瞪大疲惫不堪的眼睛，眼白里的红血丝几乎要一根根爆开，他捏紧拳头，大衣里的刀片咔咔作响，他从不想杀了Ezra，他只想把那个罪恶的逼剐下来。如果不是那个逼，男孩不会成为他父亲的情人，他也不会被男孩蛊惑。  
Ezra用两指掰开阴唇，给男人看操熟的阴蒂和阴道，他用食指缓慢地揉着阴蒂，自慰本身并没带来多大快感，男人勃发的阴茎和铁青的脸色才让他体会到性的快乐，他知道，男人会惋惜、痛恨又咒骂，他侮辱男孩是怪物是畸形是天生的婊子烂肉做的妓女，但过不了一会儿男人就会埋头在他胯间吃他烂红色的阴蒂，用手指插通他的阴道，然后用肿胀的阴茎狠狠地干他，他拉扯Ezra的半干的长发，捏他的双颊，掌掴他，他试图用羞辱来击垮男孩，但他越骂Ezra的笑意越浓，他勾着Colin地脖子，气若游丝地问男人还会找别的十五岁女孩吗？  
Colin暴虐地将精液射进男孩的阴道，Ezra懒洋洋地翻了个身，他身上伤口众多，已经分不出哪个是他选的仙人跳客户留下的还是Colin留下的。男人喘匀了气，又陷入忏悔。  
Ezra轻轻哼唱着柳园里，“Down by the salley gardens my love and I did meet……”他拉了拉Colin的手，道：“Daddy，我爱你。”  
Colin痛苦地弯下身，他耳畔嗡嗡作响，他看见年幼的漂亮男孩站在乐队中央，脸是未舒展开的圆，他双颊粉红和鼻梁上一片粉红，五官却像把犀利的刀斧，把那些模模糊糊的东西都斩断了，他想用充满男性气质的英俊来形容他。男孩穿着体面，西装口袋里装着一支开得恰到好处的白玫瑰，他清唱柳园里，然后乐队才逐渐跟上来，他的父亲站在二楼看他的男孩，对着Colin夸赞男孩的美丽。Colin以为那是为父的骄傲，后来他才知道男人是在炫耀他年轻美丽叫声像夜莺一样清脆的情人。  
在私人宴会里，男孩一直坐在他父亲怀里，他小腿悬空，轻轻晃荡，男人摸着他的腰线，亲吻他的脸蛋，在他面前毫无顾忌地讲着黄色笑话，而Ezra笑着，将脸埋在父亲脖颈间，道：“我永远爱daddy。”  
“Daddy，我爱你。”Colin恍惚间看见那张红霞灿烂的圆脸出现在自己面前，他闭上双眼，一滴眼泪迅速砸了下来，他知道，他的女儿、妻子，曾经的权利和财富都已经彻底离他远去，他必须抱着Ezra一起沉入不见天日的泥潭，他将一生成为Ezra的禁脔。


End file.
